In the past, radios have been combined within pillows; however, such past efforts generally have paid little attention to the pillow and to the provision of comfort and proper positioning of the head of a user in either the prone (face down) or supine (face up) position. Such pillows generally have not provided shapes adapted to the facial construction of the user, nor pockets and cavities operatively sized and placed to accommodate modern digital music players and to protect them during transport of the pillow. It is important to the user to keep their head ergonomically supported while lying down for long periods of time to avoid neck pain subsequent to such a relaxing endeavor. Furthermore, previous pillow/radio combinations generally have provided little in the way of optional engageable speakers and the like that allow for the elimination of earphones which are known to cause hearing loss in users. Additionally, such pillow devices have not provided non-collapsible passages for air and light to reach the user in a face down position nor a base that is interchangeable with a plurality of pillow sections that may be adapted for face size.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a pillow device that is adapted to allow the comfortable prone positioning of a user's head and face during relaxation, such as on the beach, or around a pool. Such a device should provide passages for air and light to reach the face of the user to alleviate any fear of claustrophobia and to allow the face to remain cool and to provide continual fresh air to the facial cavity and user. Such a device should provide a base that is engageable to a plurality of pillow sections having a plurality of different dimensional characteristics to allow the device to adapt to different sized users and to allow for replacement of worn or otherwise soiled pillows.
Further, in the most preferred mode, such a device should also provide storage and operational positioning of music and audio players and wallets and the like, in an easy to access hidden pocket to keep valuables hidden and maintain the music player in the proximity of the head of the user. Such a device should also provide dimensional characteristics that allow for user comfort with proper ergonomic support while in the prone or supine position. Additionally, such a pillow/audio system combination must be easily engaged to a plurality of different digital music players and protect such players by enclosing them in padded compartments, with easy insertion access thereby eliminating obtrusive elements of the audio system projecting from the pillow during transport and use of the pillow.